


Highschool Prom Au At SnowyPeak Highschool

by CampeDiemFanFics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampeDiemFanFics/pseuds/CampeDiemFanFics
Summary: Max, Neil, and Nikki get ready for prom
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), Max & Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Nikki (Camp Camp)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Max looked up at his highschool. Tonight was the fall prom night at SnowyPeak highschool. Woopdy fucking do. Usually Max hated these activities and the "bring kids together" bullcrap but he couldnt miss a night with his friends, so after a lot of persuading from Neil and Nikki, Max decided he should try it. And Oh boy when David heard Max was attending the prom? He was extendedly more excited than Max and he wasnt even going- Max buried the stupid prom thoughts away and started to walk into the large highschool. His feet crunched over the dried leaves of the fall trees. Sighing, he stepped his foot inside of the hallway, covered in the fall prom posters. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt escape that day. August 10th, the day of the prom. The bell rang as Max sprinted towards his class, 106, nearly late for homeroom.

Neil was at the flower shop right after school. He had sent an appointment not long ago at recess to pick up a certain type of flower. He bounced up and down, waiting for the beautiful bouquet to arrive at the desk. He stapled his eyes to a small poster on the hardwood wall. The poster, as he read it, said "Fall In Love In Fall!". "Thats cheesy as fuck" thought Neil. It wasnt even a good pun. "Fall In Love In Fall? Pffft". Neil heard a loud highpitched bell noise, which he jumped slightly at, losing his train of thought. "Your flowers are ready sir" said the lady at the desk, in a monotone voice, obviously not wanting to work at "Floweys Flower Place". Neil thanked the worker and grabbed the large collection of flowers. He was planning on giving this magnificent gift to a special someone. He was so excited for his big plan, he skipped a little on his way home. She's going to love these flowers

Nikki was ecstatic the morning of August 10th. She woke up to blueberry pancakes made by her mom. The large juicy blueberries popped in her cheeks and syrup was tasted in every bite! But that wasnt why she was much happier than normal. As her mom and her were eating breakfast, the family heard a ring at the door. Nikki, nervous but excitedly hollered to her mom "I'LL GET IT!!" and sprinted towards the door before her mother could get to it. She ran down the hallway and slid past the door to the bathroom with her very smooth socks. "Whoops!". She ran out of the bathroom and opened the door, expecting a package. She looked down at a small white bag and quickly took it to her room upstairs. She ran all the way back downstairs and ate the delicious waffle as fast as she could. "Whats the rush, sweetpea?" Her mom said, surprised at her daughters sugary excitement. Nikki nervously said "Uhhh, uh, im, im just excited for the..the." She peeked at the paper slivered out her bulky backpack.-

-"Well?" her mother questioned. "Th..the PROM! Y..yes! Im just excited about the prom, mom!" she ran upstairs into her bathroom and opened the package. The beauty was right there. In her hands. A binder. She tightly hugged it and slipped the binder on before putting a black croptop with a cute bunny alien located in the front on. She grabbed her backpack and ran to SnowyPeak highschool, meeting up with her girlfriend, Mac. She kissed her on the cheek and ran into class, waving goodbye. Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Max Gets Ready For Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Max get ready for the big night

Max gets home after school, entering from the hardwood door. He steps in the kitchen to see his dad, David, making dinner at the oven with a soft pink apron with “hug the cook” in cursive writing. David, not knowing Max entered the house, was humming a small tune. Max drops his heavy backpack on the kitchen floor as he yawned, catching David’s attention. “Oh! Max! You’re back from school! How was it?” David said ecstatically. “It was exhausting- so much “prom this prom that” bull crap. Can’t people wait till AFTER THE PROM to talk about that shit?” Max says groaning. “Watch your language, Max! And I’m sure everyone is just excited for prom! It was a real big thing when I was in school, you know!” David said, waving a spatula around. Max fixated his eyes on the moving spatula. “What’s for dinner?” He asked, changing the subject quickly. David smiles and turned his back to Max. “You’ll see!” He said in a sing song voice. Max sighed but didn’t ask any more questions. David’s cooking was always good anyways. He ran up the stairs to his room and jumped on his bed. In his bedroom you could see plenty of decorating; A few posters from his favorite bands, a billboard with pictures of when he was a kid at Camp Campbell, pictures of Gwen and David, Mr. Honeynuts, and a huge rainbow flag on his ceiling. He grabbed his phone and started texting Neil. What else could he do? Max texted Neil “Hey Neil. Wyd?”. Simple enough. This is how the rest of the texts went: 

Neil: Not much just getting ready for prom. Wby?  
Max: Already? Jesus Christ, Neil. I’m just laying in bed. Currently dying lmao 😀✌️  
Neil: Prom isn’t that bad, Max. Chill tf out  
Max: I am chill  
Neil: ok whatever gtg

Max sighed and smiled. Classic Neil. They always had their arguments but Max never minded. He almost likes it. But Neil was right about one thing. He did have to get ready for Prom at some point. He promised everyone. Max groaned and got up and looked at his clock. 5:30. He had plenty of time till prom, which was at 7. He stepped quietly downstairs and sneaked into the kitchen. David caught Max and smiled. “Max! Dinner is ready! Your mom is going to pick you up and take you to prom after ok? Get your prom stuff on right after dinner!” David said as he placed a plate of a hot meal. Max sat down at the table in front of his dinner, a steak with mashed potatoes and peas. It was steaming hot and ready to eat. “Thanks dad” Max called to his dad as he started snarfing down the delicious food. Without showing how much he loved the food, he gulped down the last bite and put his plate away. Max ran upstairs and got his prom clothing on, like Dad said. He put on a pastel yellow collared shirt with pastel pink flower print pasted multiple times on the shirt. Max slipped on black high waisted jeans. Lastly, his hair and makeup. He didn’t like the girly stuff like the drag queens he watched wore. He put his huge poofy hair in a bun. It wasn’t perfect. He tried two buns like bear ears. Were those even bear ears? He sighed deeply. His hair was impossible. There was only one option. David. Max groaned but at this point he was desperate. He ran downstairs with a brush and hair tie and found his dad at the living room texting Gwen about the prom plans. Max walked near David and handed the burgs and hair tie towards his face. “Having a hair dilemma?” Max blushed “yea....” David smiles and stood up. “Never fear! Dad is here!” David walked into the large bathroom in his room as Max followed. David started working. You could hear Max’s groans and complaints of pain and “don’t mess it up >:(“, but after a few minutes, David was done with the perfect ponytail. Well, more like a huge bunny tail. Max’s hair was a huge bush mess so it was hard to tell between a bun and a ponytail. Max thanked David and ran upstairs to do makeup. He threw some eyeliner and black lipstick and mascara on. He was ready. And it was just 6:45 when Gwen was here to pick Max up. David kisses Gwen’s cheek and said goodbye. He went up to Max and after a long pause, he hugged Max. “Have fun, son.” Max stood there for a minute and then hugged David back, tightly. Max couldn’t remember the last time he was hugged from his actual parents. Or even talking to them. But it didn’t matter. He let go and got into the car. Max tried hard not to smile the whole time. Not because of the prom, hell no. But because of that long hug. Max tears up but quickly wipes it. Max says goodbye to Gwen when they arrive and he runs into the building. There was lights with bright flashing and muffled music coming from the door windows. Max breathed deep and entered the building.


End file.
